


Once Upon a Time...

by Ingoma



Series: Reflectfics... [2]
Category: Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Childhood Memories, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-28
Updated: 2019-06-28
Packaged: 2020-05-28 07:02:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19388944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ingoma/pseuds/Ingoma
Summary: We all were young once, the Ghost crew is no different.





	Once Upon a Time...

Once upon a time, 

On a planet far away.

The harshest worlds were silent,

And skies weren’t cold and gray.

Snuggled in his bed,

There lay, Caleb Dume.

His mother slept beside him,

His family in the room.

Once upon a time,

In mansion cold and grand.

The harshest worlds were silent,

And peace seemed near in hand.

Watching all the stars,

Hera Syndulla lies.

Her body was on Ryloth,

Her heart was in the skies.

Once upon a time,

In a place amongst the stars.

The harshest worlds were silent,

And the freedom was all ours.

Chopper, still in space,

In a hyper leap,

Watched over his master,

While their fast asleep.

Once upon a time,

In a place called Lasan.

The harshest worlds were silent,

And children laugh and yawn.

A little, snoring fluff ball,

Zeb curled in his nest

As his tiny body,

Was laid, once more to rest.

Once upon a time,

In a place not known for peace.

The harshest worlds were silent;

And hostilities cease.

Sabine, strong as beskar,

Slept all through the night.

Blankets curled like armor,

Around her body, tight.

Once upon a time,

In a place of rock and plain.

The harshest worlds were silent,

And there was a gentle rain.

Curled up with his tooka,

Ezra was in bed.

The daylight was now over,

The moons were overhead.

Once upon a time,

That means in the past.

While quiet is peaceful,

It will never last.

We treasure the moments,

We treasure the still:

But shall they return?

Perhaps they never will...


End file.
